Lemon Gamer Izuku
by Aruko Itsuka
Summary: (Based on the "What if?" scenario if the sludge attack never happened?) Izuku, after being shot down by Toshinori, finally accepted his reality where he couldn't become a hero. However, after a chance encounter from a certain game creator, the green haired cinnamon role will sore in the world of heroism as a hero in training. Especially with his lovers guiding him along the way.
1. Um WHAT!

**Hello, and welcome to the game Izuku Midoriya. I hope my services will prove beneficial to your growing career as a future hero in training.**

"... I'm dreaming right? Yeah, I have to he dreaming." Izuku sat up in his bed, the time currently being 7:34 am on a Saturday morning. Just yesterday, he was told by his number one hero that he couldn't become a hero since he didn't have a quirk. That hit him harder more than anything that was thrown at him, especially when it came from his number one hero. Yeah, he was basically giving up on being a hero at this point.

**Izuku Midoriya, I'm only able to give you one chance and ONLY one opportunity. Do you wish to become a hero? Saying yes or no, will determine your fate. So choose wisely.**

Izuku sat there with a bored expression. So basically, his dreams were now haunting him with the fact that he couldn't become a hero. So to put it simply, he's currently in a nightmare which is only torturing his mind mentally. Although, to be honest, even if he could say no to this dumb dream, the boy could never reject the thought of becoming a hero. He wanted to achieve that dream no matter what. He wanted to be someone that people can look up to. A symbol of hope was his choice.

**Once again Mr. Midoriya, do you wish to become a hero? A future symbol of hope?**

"... Yes, I accept." Upon agreeing to the floating box above his head, he watched while everything began to become digitized much to his shock and amazement. Wow, he never knew dreams could get this interesting to be honest. Alright, maybe he could have a lot of fun in this dream before he wakes up. It sure beats reality any time of the day. After a few moments, Izuku's world had finally turned to normal before another box appeared in front of him typing itself. Little did he know that his small world would soon forever change completely.

**Izuku Midoriya, I thank you for taking this opportunity to become the official gamer of your universe. I feared that if you did not accept this gift, I would have no choice but to give it to your tormentor Katsuki Bakugou. And trust me, power like this is something he should never have. Either way, let's not focus on him. Instead, let's get you settled into your new life.**

Izuku became confused at that last little statement, wondering why his dream was making it sound as if this was all real. For now he chose to ignore it and the mentioning of his childhood friend's name before continuing on for now. After all, what kind of dream could ever become real life.

**First off, I, the Nexus, just want to say that I'm only here to help you grow and mature. I watched you time and time again get hurt because of something that you couldn't control while suffering to the discrimination of others with quirks. Well, that officially changes today. As soon as I get you set up, you'll become the strongest hero known to humanity. So let's give you the basic run down!**

**1: XP Level**

**2: Attributes and Stats**

**3: Perks and Quirks**

**4: Female Finder**

**5: Item Shop**

**6: Options **

"This looks awesome so far! I haven't even seen the mechanics yet, but this seems promising. Although, what's the Female Finder?" Izuku stated while watching the box type itself again. This time, it responded with **"I'm glad you think so. But you haven't seen nothing yet. Also, I'll tell you about that in a minute."** causing a smile to adorn his face. Oh man! He couldn't wait to see what much more this game had in store for him. This dream definitely will beat reality any day.

**Ok Izuku, in order to get you set up, we need you to be able to access the "network." And the only way to do that is by calling my name, Nexus. This will allow you to access it with just your voice alone and nothing else. Go ahead and give it a try.**

"Ok then. Nexus!" Suddenly, Izuku watched as a 3d hexagon was pulled from his in front of him, the small shape coming out in his favorite color, green. Yep, this dream was getting better by the minute.

**Ok Izuku, now that you pulled out the Nexus, you can flip over to each section of the game. First, call out the XP Level page. We'll continue from there.**

Following the instructions, Izuku spoke out "XP Level!" before being brought into some cover page that looked really similar to a popular RPG game.

**XXXX/ Level {0} - 500 XP/Quirkless**

**Name: Izuku Midoriya**

**Age: 13**

**Classification: Deku, Damn Nerd, Quirkless Loser**

**Status: Alive, Currently attending Aldera Junior High****Main**

**Mission(s): ???**

**Side Mission(s): ??? \\\XXXX**

"..." Izuku looked down in sadness at his stats, mostly to the fact of classification. Ya know, he was starting to lose faith in this dream a bit. He never thought a dream could put you down so easily.

**Sorry Izuku, but that had to be placed there. The reason why you are classified as these names is because that's what your classmates think of you. So I was forced to give you those horrible names. However, you shouldn't be put down by this. In life, you either nut or shut up. Remember that.**

Izuku smiled a bit thanks to that. Sure, the way it was worded sounded extremely weird, but he was thankful for the words nonetheless. The creator, in which he presumed to be the creator, really had a way to raise people's spirits. That, or Izuku just probably had high hopes… Maybe it was a bit of both.

Let's continue on with the explanations. As **you can see, this is where you'll come to see where your current level is and what your main/side missions are for the time being. It also carries your current your titles for what you can be classified as. Other than that, that's all there is too it. Next up, we have the Attributes and Stats section. Why don't you go ahead and flip on over to it?**

"This is so cool! I'm gonna be the coolest hero ever in my dream!" Izuku shouted with joy before going over to the next section. Huh, he had a lot to go through about this.

**XXXX/ Base Stats**

**Strength {5} - Physical Power**

**Dexterity {2} - Flexibility/Agility**

**Vitality {10} - Endurance/Velocity**

**Intelligence {20} - Deductive Capability**

**Wisdom {18} - Perception**

**Charm {1} - Physical/Verbal Desirability**

**Luck {0} - Negative/Positive Chance or Prosperity**

**Extrapolated Stats**

**Stamina {12}**

**Sensual Luck {0}**

**Quirk Control {0} - The ability to have better control/manipulation over quirks**

**Inventory**

**???**

"... Sensual Luck? What does-"

**As you can see Izuku, due to constant bullying, your stats aren't the best. In fact they only continue to get worse over time. However, there's a way to change that. The only way to improve them is by obtaining points. By obtaining those points, you can then upgrade your stats to improve all your abilities. Now that I've covered that, let's move on to the Perks and Quirks section.**

Why did he interrupt him? He'll be keeping that in mind for later. Either way, Izuku nodded his head in understanding, getting the big picture for what he could exactly do to upgrade his stats. However, he had at least one question. Why was Sensual Luck on here?! What would he even use that for?! So within that moment of time, he ended up getting nervous while a blush adorned his face, muttering about what that could possibly be used for. Ignoring it for now, he moved on to the next section.

**Now Izuku, in the Perks and Quirks page, you can obtain different abilities and powers. Right now this section isn't activated but it will be in a minute it will be. Other than that though, we don't have to go to the last three pages so I'll just explain them. The female finder is basically a list of all the women in your universe along with the males. It's mostly for the women though. You can search up anyone in that book, keep that in mind.****Next, the Item Shop. You can already tell what it is. It's basically your way to buy anything in game without going to an actual store for a better price. The last thing on our list is the Options Menu. As you progress throughout the game, this feature allows you to make certain changes to the game later on. Although, you can only do so with limited construction of power.**

Izuku nodded his head at the information before sighing with a smile on his face. He should be finished now since they just went through everything. Actually, they weren't done just yet. The green haired teen still needed to know how exactly he would rank up in the game. So he watched as the box began typing itself. If the creator for what he presumed knew what he was thinking, then maybe he might know that Izuku was asking for a way of how he would progress.

**Ok Izuku, that is the entire explanation of the game you need to know for now. If you have any more questions you can always talk to me. By the way, I forgot to tell you about the way you rank up in this game. However, it's rather unusual.**

"It's unusual. Unusual how?"

**Well, instead of ranking up by defeating enemies, solving problems, or anything else along those lines… You'll instead achieve new levels and stats by having sex with the women of your universe.**

"Oh, well that makes sense… EEH?!?!" The green eyes child shouted in utmost disbelief with a darkened blush on his cheeks, not realizing he jumped out of bed from the surprising news which caused him to fall off and face plant onto the floor; a lot of pain soon struck him afterwards.

"Ow… Man that hurt. Wait a minute… That hurt?" The boy questioned while he started muttering to himself about why that pain he just experienced felt so real. Sure, he get that inside of a dream that when he hurt himself he would get a jolt. And then that shock… Would wake him up! So wait! Could this possibly mean that-

By the way Izuku. Just to let you know, none of this is a dream. All of this is pure reality. So good luck with the women, and happy hunting you loveable cinnamon roll!

The thirteen year old then started letting out words from his mouth rapidly. He was blushing, concerned, worried, flustered, embarrassed… He was a lot of things right now. But the most important word that expressed his fears perfectly was nervousness. He was extremely nervous about this now. The game just said this was actually reality. So if this was reality, then there needed to be something else behind the scenes to prove that he wasn't dreaming.

"Izuku! Are you ok sweetie?! I heard something crash in the room!" "..." The boy didn't answer for a simple reason. He was afraid. He didn't know what this game had in store for him, or what it even did to his world. Yet, the game had a point. He either needed to nut up or shut up! It was about time he faced this problem head on!

"Izuku, I'm coming in ok?" Izuku froze once again in horror. He was at all not mentally prepared for this. The cinnamon roll child was still nervous to all complete hell.

"Izuku are you ok? What happened in here?" The mother crouched down before picking up her only son. The green haired child looked at her, noticing the oddest thing about her. Even while her clothing happened to be the same outfit she wore when cleaning up in the house, he couldn't help but notice her body type. The thing was, his mother was no longer "thick" in the way he would put it nicely to show respect. Instead, she was a bit chubby and THICC in the right areas. Yep, he was no longer dreaming. He couldn't be. Dreams still follow the concepts of reality even while you may be able to change it ways you want. However, he would never change his mother into such a "well developed" woman like this. This game is going to be the death of him.

"..." "Izuku…" The boy began to mutter words under his breath. He couldn't face his own mother, let alone even talk to her without even blushing harder than before or talking about the improvements to her body, shape and size.

"Izuku!" "Huh?" She finally got the teen to pay attention as she said "Is there something wrong with you? Are you feeling ok?" with a huge amount of concern written on her face. Izuku, with a darker blush and sweat running down his forehead, only shook his head and said "Yeah mom, I am. I just had a little nightmare, that's all." relieving the mother as a small sigh escaped her lips. Thank goodness nothing bad happened to him. Well, that bad at least.

"Ok, I believe you. However, I'm going to be leaving in a minute."

"Wait what? Where are you going?" He asked while she just put on a small smile, crossing her arms up under her bust which only made Izuku gulp in nervousness. Damn this game!

"I'm going to meet up with a few colleagues of mine for a get together so I'll be gone for a few hours. I trust you to keep the house safe while I'm gone ok?" The green eyed child just nodded his head furiously while Inko gave off a small thank you, her green hair swishing behind her back as if it looked like it was tied into a small ponytail. Suddenly, and without warning, Inko kissed her son on the cheek which made the boy go pale before the older woman left the room, leaving Izuku to pass out and hit the floor soon after.

Yeah it's short, I know. Either way, hey boys and girls. Aruko Itsuka here finally bringing you all the official chapter of Lemon Gamer Izuku. Not gonna lie, I was planning to upload this after chapter 10 of Games Makes Legends, but uploaded this early so that I can state a few things.

So, for starters my phone is fucked up while my laptop is currently in the shop; that fucking sucks man. I'm currently writing this on my on my old phone which is suffering from glitches that shut it off randomly from time to time so… Yeah… I'm doing the best I can.

I hope you all will be patient with me until I get this problem sorted out. Until then, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Peace out.


	2. Target: Mitsuki Bakugo

**Izuku… Izuku… Izuku… WAKE UP OUR ADORABLE CINNAMON ROLL!! Oh wait, I forgot I'm literally a text box without a voice. Hold up… **

Izuku was laid out on the floor. The boy had passed out minutes earlier from his mother's kiss upon his cheek. He couldn't believe what this world had done to her. Not to mention, what did it do to the rest of the world? How exactly would it affect him? Yet most importantly, how would it affect everyone and everything else around him?

**Let's see here. Running Sound.EXE program. Audio File: DataBase - Christopher Titus. Sound File {Last Girlfriend} Playing audio in 3, 2, 1…**

**I said "Hey! Not all of my friends are that stupid! That's it I'm out of here." I grab my clothes out of the closet, she rips them out of my hands, stomps on it and cracks me again. I said, "I'M CALLING THE COPS!!"**

"AAH!! What the… Where am I?" The green-haired teen had finally awoken, looking around his room to make sure nothing was out of place from what he experienced in his odd dream. Man, whoever knew video game dreams could go down that route of being a sexual RPG? That doesn't make any sense!

"Phew, it was all just a dream. I'm glad that it was. Well, I better get ready for today." Izuku stood up on his own two feet, feeling his body leave the soft comforts of his carpet floor before he made his way toward the bathroom. All the while back in his room, the Nexus just had a text box saying **"..."** as it soon dispersed from the room filled with All Might merchandise.

Meanwhile, Izuku could be seen taking a shower as the hot water sprayed his body from head to toe with some amazing water pressure. The heat radiating from the water clouded the mirror of the bathroom, making it so everything that was in its reflection to be rough and blinded. Either way, the thirteen-year-old used the rag he had in his right hand to lather himself in soap, liking the feeling of how it rubbed against his skin. Since the boy had his eyes closed, he wasn't aware of a text box right in front of him having a speaker on the cover as the volume was turned up to the max.

**… "I'M CALLING THE COPS!!"**

"AAAAHHH!! Nexus?! Wait a minute, so none of that was a dream?!" The green-eyed teen questioned the box, watching as it typed itself to say **"Nope. This is 100 percent pure reality. So hurry up and get out of the shower. Once you do, we gotta talk about your size. Three inches ain't cutting it."** resulting in the quirkless Midoriya child to cover his crotch while being highly embarrassed. Man, this was gonna be a long day. With that being said, the boy finished his shower within a few minutes before stepping out of the tub to dry off. He began to dry himself off while the Nexus watched him, seeing the boy wrap a towel around himself before saying "A-Alright, we can talk now. But please, don't make this w-worse than it is. I'm pretty sure I don't wanna die this early on in life from embarrassment." while he stuttered a little.

**No promises. Anyways, we're gonna have to fix your penis size as I said earlier. Three inches is not gonna cover it for your lover(s). So tell me, what do you want the height and girth to be like. Any suggestions?**

"_At this point, I'm pretty sure the game creator or whoever I'm talking to might be a pervert… Specifically to men_." Izuku thought while feeling his blush darken a bit after shaking his head no to the game's question. What would you even say after that question? How would you even start to answer that question?!

**No ideas? No ideas? Well, how about 7 inches? No, 7 ain't a promise? I feel you I feel you! Maybe that 8 might work? You know, slide in slide out? Feeling like the flash, pull out in a 100-yard dash? Meet and Skeet? Nutter on her butter?**

"What is wrong with you?!" The teen male asked yet found himself being ignored by the game. With all the words that came from Nexus, it almost felt like he was actually speaking to him. However, none of this stopped Izuku from getting even more embarrassed while his face turned a dark red, giving off the vibe that he would prefer death over this conversation about his "package."

**8 ain't good for you Izuku? Nah, 8 ain't good, 8 ain't good. Maybe that 9 might do you right? You know, unload and reload? Preheat and release? La dee da dee da, Slob on me Knob? Pass me some syrup, fuck me in the car?**

"SYRUP?!?! WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!?!"

**Ok ok ok. You drive a hard bargain, nine won't help you out, I get that. Alright, how about 10 inches?**

"... Please stop ignoring me." The green-haired cinnamon roll was ignored once again by the game. He sent a glare towards the box, yet it came out as some cute pout rather than a mean stare of sorts.

**10 has got to work. Ten inches has never steered anyone wrong before… I didn't get an answer for 10. You don't like 10? Nah, I didn't like 10 either. I agree with you.**

"Please just listen to what I have to say for one second!"

**Yo! Eleven is perfect for you! There's no way that a size 11in cock has never pleased anybody! You know, Ejaculate and Evacuate? Smash or Pass? Suck and Fuck? Pornhub Premium? Netflix and Chill? Brazzers then clap her? Quickie with a Mick-**

"Can you please shut up for just a second?!" Izuku finally got the box to stop spamming all of its words in the text box, watching as it retyped itself to show confusion before asking **"What's wrong with you?"** since a flustered Izuku, who looked like he was ready to give his soul to Kami was standing in front of him.

"Look, I get that you are trying to help me out with this uncomfortable conversation about my size, but can you please not be so dramatic about it?!"

**… Ya know what… You're right Izuku. I apologize for taking that conversation way too far. I should have asked you for your opinions and answers instead of rambling on. My bad.**

The green-eyed male only smiled at the game while stating "It's fine. Sure, it's been rather weird to have this conversation, but at least it's with someone who hasn't made fun of me over the smallest details." as he finally lost his blush before watching the box retype itself once again, presenting him with a new statement.

**… So about that 12in cock?**

"..." He face palmed while sweat dropping at the game, not understanding how someone or something could be so perverted to a teenager. Especially when it didn't have a body to even give out the gestures that he knew the system wanted to make.

Eventually, some time had passed as Izuku could now be seen putting on his shoes to head out for the day. He was contemplating a walk earlier that morning and decided that it would be best if he got some fresh air. After all, he can't stay cooped up in the house all day right? It was best to get out every once in a while and appreciate the scenery. Especially after the awkward talk about his member's growth earlier. Well, at least he was a size 6 when limp and 9in when erect now if that was reasonable. Yet the more he thought about it, it doesn't seem reasonable at all. Also, why did he have his girth at 3.5?

**Izuku, before you leave to go outside, let's have a chat real quick. It's really important that we do.**

"Ok, what's up?" Izuku sat down as the box typed out **"Now that we've done the calculations for your size, I need to get you situated on your current situation."**

"So what's the situation?"

**Well, the problem is that I can't give you any achievements that will help give you points for the system. Since you're an underage teen, and health class or watching porn doesn't count as an achievement, I wasn't able to give you points the normal way.**

"W-Wait a minute! I don't watch porn!" The green-haired Midoriya child declared with a small stutter as his cheeks started to turn pink. What's up with this game? The topics would always revolve around or make it's way back to sex. Yet the game only responded **"I know you don't ya knucklehead, but that doesn't mean that boys who are currently at your age don't watch porn."** forcing the boy to remain quiet while he nodded his head. No matter what he would say, there was nothing in the world that couldn't stop him seeing what the game just said as a fact.

**Back to the topic at hand, since you haven't done anything worthwhile as an achievement that the game could actually give you points for, you can't start the game. **

"Hold on for just one second… You're a literal game come to life right? Can't you just make puberty an achievement? I know for a fact that teens at my age or even older are starting or already experienced… S-Sex, so this should be reasonable right?" Izuku said, a larger tint of pink adorning his cheeks.

**… Man, I'm a dumbass. Hold on, give me a sec while I type this into the system… **

**"Growing" up: Hit the age of 13, making your hormones ready and active for 18plus activities! (100 XP) (10 Points)**

**See right through you: The gamer now has the ability to see the lust of any woman. Can only see one woman's lust at a time and must focus to see it at all. (Cost - 2 points to upgrade)**

"Huh? I'm confused right now. Did you just give me a free perk? I thought I'd have to pay for those?" The cinnamon roll questioned before watching the box type its next response. Undoubtedly, was the game just giving it to him like a reward in normal RPGs? No no no, that doesn't make any sense.

**Normally you do, but I always give players of my game their first perk for free when they start. So the only thing you have to do is just upgrade it with points. Other than that, let's get you started in the game by depositing your points. Choose what you want to have them placed towards the system, and we'll continue from there.**

The green and black-haired child only nodded his head before shouting "Nexus," forcing the 3d hexagon to come forth as he switched it to the Attributes and Stats page, looking over what he wanted to deposit his points into.

"Ok, so let me think about this statistically. While placing some of my points into strength would do me well, people will mostly get suspicious if the so-called "Deku" has gotten stronger, even by just a little bit. I'll most likely be questioned by others, not to mention that I'll have a bigger target on my back by Kaachan. The same thing goes for Dexterity since I'm limited on points; not to mention the fact that my Vitality is ten so I'm good on that. Intelligence and Wisdom are out since my stats for those two areas are already high as it is so upgrading them is unnecessary. Charm is definitely something I want to upgrade mostly because this is a sexual game, so that does mean I'm gonna at least need to look… Well, desirable to all the lovely ladies out there… I feel so uncomfortable saying that. Moving on, my luck could use some improvement, and my Stamina is fine since it's at twelve points already. Quirk Control is off since I don't have a quirk- Why is that even on here? Can I actually get quirks? Nevermind, I'll focus on that later. Last for not least, my Sensual Luck. So I guess this luck is more based on the off chances that something perverted happens to the women around me. If that's the case, then combining this with my charm should help me out, yet I'm unsure of this."

Izuku sat there, looking at his stats while contemplating if he should upgrade his Charm and Luck, or his Charm and Sensual Luck. Looking at both of them, they only had a slight difference since it was obvious to look at them once he evaluated them more or so; there was nothing too big there between the two. Other than that, he couldn't stand here all day trying to make a decision, even if he didn't want to commit to what he promised he wouldn't do until he was of older age. However, if this will help him become a hero, he'll break through this uncomfortable and awkward wall… That doesn't mean he'll play with and break the hearts of all the girls he comes across! No sir!

"Ok, I've decided to place five points into Charm, and five into Sensual Luck. With that being said, I'm done and ready to take on the day!" The green-eyed teen declared with fire in eyes, his determination knowing no bounds right now… So what was he supposed to do now? Oh yeah, right. Go for a walk like he stated he would do earlier. After closing the Nexus, Izuku instantly began walking towards the door, ready to face whatever lies ahead of his teen form. And just like that, he opened the door… Then walked forward into a pair of breasts that bounced once he smacked into them, causing him to fall to the floor, and hit his head on the door.

"Ouch! Man that hurt." The Midoriya child declared as he trailed his green eyes up to get a look at the one person who happened to be close family even after he was deemed quirkless.

"Aunt Mitsuki?" "Hello there Izuku. I'm glad to see that my nephew is up and about this morning." The woman claimed with a smile, picking the teen male up off the ground as the boy dusted himself off before soon looking at her directly in the eyes. The ash-blonde mother stood there in her usual attitude, her purple open coat covering up her usual white shirt that only stopped at her chest while covering everything else below it. Not to mention that she wore that usual black skirt with some red flip-flops that would only serve to match her eyes. So in this case, nothing was new I guess.

"Besides the usual introduction, I came to speak to Inko dear. Is she here right now?" Mitsuki questioned, looking around inside a bit as she saw no one else.

"Sorry Aunt Mitsuki, but she had left a while ago to hang out with some old colleagues of hers. She won't be back for a few hours though, but she didn't tell me what time she might be coming back." Mitsuki nodded towards Izuku, the cinnamon nodding at her before he realized that he was currently at the height of her breasts. Well, a few inches above them. He suddenly grew a small light blush before the woman started thinking about something. After that, she gained a smile befitting of her beauty that served to capture the hearts of men and women alike.

"Well, I was originally planning to hang out with her today and do some girl activities, but since you're here, maybe we can have a day out together?" She leaned forward a bit, nearly planting her bust on Izuku's blushing face who backed up in embarrassment. Giving him this unexpected invitation, she was hoping that the cinnamon roll would say yes.

"M-Me and you Aunt Mitsuki? W-Why me though? I'm sure someone could easily fill my shoes." The green-eyed teen pulled on his collar, getting nervous as he started sweating a bit, unsure of his position right now as he clearly didn't want to go with her. Not to be rude or anything, but this game had its way of enhancing the female body in the right places. Although, Mitsuki didn't change that much since she was already "thick" in the right places.

"Well, I want to spend some time with my nephew since you're alone for today. Not to mention, your uncle and Katsuki have left for a father-son camping trip, so they won't be back until one week from now. Please Izuku?" She gave him pleading eyes, watching as his will to resist crumbled further. Not like he had much of a strong will to actually resist his aunt's temptations either way.

"But I… Ya see… Well, the thing is-"

"Please Izuku?" His will crumbled completely as he gave in to her words. The boy only muttered a yes as the thirty-six year old cheered in happiness. It has been some time since they last did something together, so maybe this could be a change of pace for once.

Eventually, after getting "pressured" into joining her for a day out together, some time had passed with the location changing to that of a clothing store, Izuku being seen sitting down as Mitsuki was trying on some outfits, asking for his opinion. That's why the green-eyed Midoriya child could be seen blushing deeply while also being a nervous wreck. He wasn't someone really fit for these types of things. Especially considering the fact that he was now on forever trapped with this game. Wait a minute… Is he trapped in here forever?!

"Ok Izuku… What do you think of this dress?" The ash-blonde mother stepped out of the changing room as she showed off her beautiful skin that could be revealed in a long sparkling red dress, only hiding her chest and everything below it while everything above that could be seen rather easily. With an elegant pose on her form, Izuku found his blush getting darker as she chuckled at his expression, already getting the idea that he approved of this outfit. With that in mind, she closed the curtains to her changing room before coming back out minutes later, holding all of the outfits she wanted to buy.

"So, did you get everything th-that you liked Aunt Mitsuki?"

"Why yes, of course! Thank you for coming along Izuku. I really needed your opinions."

"N-No p-problem. Anything to help out whenever I can." He nodded towards her, getting up as she headed towards the checkout, placing down a total of ten outfits next to the register. Izuku waited patiently as he stuck his hands in his pocket, realizing that he dropped his phone back there in front of the changing room.

"Um, Aunt Mitsuki, I'm gonna go grab my phone from the back since I dropped it. I'll be back soon. It'll only take me a few seconds." The red-eyed woman nodded towards her nephew before the cinnamon roll took off to the back, looking out for his phone. It most likely was obvious that he dropped his phone in front of the changing booths, so he should start there; although, he made sure to pay attention to the floor just in case he didn't drop it in front of the booth.

"Hmm… Ah, there you are." He found his phone on the floor, laying atop of some large piece of clothing that extended far out of the booth. He reached out to it and tried to grab it only for it to be pulled inside the booth. With shock going through his system, he dashed through the curtains without thinking twice, soon enough coming to realize his mistake.

"There we go. Phew! That would've been bad if… I…" His green eyes stared at the mostly naked woman in front of him, stunned by her beauty and body, yet frozen in horror and fear as she stared back at him in pure silence with her entire body going pale. No one moved in this awkward silence, the tension so thick that it could be cut with the simple shift of the temperature.

"..." No words were spoken from her embarrassed and horrified form.

"..." Izuku stayed still, shaking as he could do nothing, feeling his pants tightening, but he unconsciously ignored the feeling. He couldn't take his eyes away from her, the pair of pupils roaming her entire body while the cinnamon roll stood crouched in fright.

The thirteen-year-old stared at the beauty of this mostly naked black-haired woman, her hair having two small pigtails tied up with a pair of red ribbons. Her hair only reached a little past her shoulders while her blue eyes stared deeply into Izuku's green eyes. Her C-cup breast could be seen for miles as her perky nipples stood up firm and erect with light pink areolas. Her curvaceous hips were supported by a plump bottom that actually worked well with her thighs even though everything underneath couldn't be seen because of the long dress that covered her lower half.

"... H-He-He-He-He-He-" She tried to utter what she wanted to say, but knowing a woman screaming in this situation would definitely be bad for him. The green-eyed Midoriya child had to beat her to the punch first.

"He-He-Hen-" "I'm sorry for this ma'am!" Izuku stated rather loudly, catching the woman off guard by his sudden apology as no one else heard him. Both of them were flustered, and definitely not really fit for this kind of situation. So to be in this kind of experience so suddenly, with both of them being new to this mess, none of them had the slightest clue of how to even get over this disconcerting moment.

"I'll just leave now. So… So please don't think I'm a pervert or anything!" Izuku immediately turned around to dash out of the booth, causing the originally startled woman to try and grab him, resulting in the future aftermath. Managing to catch his left arm, she took one step forward to pull him back. The mistake in doing so was when she slipped and kicked his right leg with both her feet, causing him to fall over with her. However, they weren't prepared for what happened next after they crashed to the floor.

"Agh! My head hurts from hitting the floor head first." The thirteen-year-old grumbled as he clutched his head in pain, not realizing the situation he was in. Slowly but surely, the throbbing headache began to subside, giving him the credibility to relax for a bit… Or so he thought.

The teen cinnamon roll lifted up his body to find out what exactly happened to them when they crashed to the floor of the fitting room. At first, his eyes widened as he did a double-take, blushing madly as he shook his head. Secondly, he denied that this was even happening, trying not to move as he stared at what exactly happened once they both fell.

"... Mmm… Mmph! Hmm… HMM!!" The woman's pupils dilated as she stared in fright from her current situation. Laying in front of her was the one and only Izuku Midoriya, staring down at her while his member was within her mouth, fully erect as it was also in two places at once. It wasn't just in her mouth, it was also down her throat, bulging and twitching inside of her while those walls within her throat caressed Izuku gently. To make matters worse, the blue-eyed woman had her hand holding onto his pants, meaning that when they fell, she yanked his pants down and somehow maneuvered his shaft deep inside of her. Oh no, this definitely wasn't good.

"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!! I HAVE SOME KID'S DICK DEEP IN MY THROAT!! THIS IS SO PAINFUL!!" The woman screamed mentally, her windpipe hurting from having something so large intrude inside of her. She looked up into Izuku's eyes, finding him to share the same expression he had. They needed to get out of this situation, and hopefully forget this ever happened. After all, Izuku doesn't want to be labeled a pervert while getting berated after this, and this random black-haired woman didn't want to go to jail for participating in sexual advances with minors. She could actually tell that he was a minor just by looking at him instantly.

"..." They stared in silence, not moving as the woman began to go from terrified with a blushing face, to slightly embarrassed with dread still evident in her eyes as her blush darkened madly. Within her mind, she could only think "I need to end this right here and now before something happens that we'll soon regret." as she started pulling off of Izuku slowly, forcing a moan from his mouth as they both stiffened. Their blushes became a dark scarlet as the woman continued raising her head, trailing saliva down his phallus while she got closer to raising her head off of his third leg. Using one of her feet, she planted it into the floor while trying to stand up, only furthering the power of the cinnamon roll's Sensual Luck since she slipped onto the clothes she happened to be trying out, face planting into Izuku's stomach as she accidentally yet forcefully shoved his dick back down her throat; her eyes bulged as her throat clenched tightly to the extreme.

"What the… WHAT IS THIS-" The green-eyed thirteen year old could only grit his teeth before his wood twitched violently, the only sound he could make being "UGH!!" before cumming down this random woman's throat, forcing every drop he had down inside of her.

"D-D-Di-Di-DID I JUST…"

"HE JUST CAME INSIDE OF ME!! ALL OF HIS SPERM IS DROWNING MY INSIDES!! I-I-I… I NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE!!" Both of them were panicking mentally, both in shock from this surprising revelation of what just happened. However, one of them couldn't handle this as they felt like dying right now. So with his pale body, Izuku jumped up immediately from the woman, yanking his cock out of her mouth and throat as he stuffed his manhood away before saying "I'm sorry ma'am!" as he ran away from her with his phone in his pocket; this first time experience was over for the both of them.

"... I… He…" The black-haired beauty touched her lips, grazing them with her fingers as she massaged her throat and winced from what happened. She didn't say anything as she sat in silence, trying to get over how abashed she felt right now. Yet deep within the back of her mind, she would soon come to the realization of one thing… She enjoyed every moment of him being inside of her… Even if both of them were virgins.

"... Thank you again Izuku for coming with me today. I really appreciated it since I got to hang out with my adorable nephew." Mitsuki pinched Izuku's cheek gently as they entered inside her home, the quirkless child carrying her bags full of clothes inside. Walking a bit further inside, the thirty-six year old told him to drop off her bags near the table as she walked to her room, stating she would be back in a second.

"Sigh… Today has been some day for me." Izuku let out a heavy breath while he began relaxing on the couch. He suddenly blushed hard when the thoughts of the woman he met from earlier came to mind. He had an orgasm by some random woman, and he wasn't even exactly sure if that entire ordeal even counted as rape. Personally, he didn't want to dwell on the idea as a shiver ran up his spine. At least he had one less problem to deal with; on the bright side at least, nothing perverted has happened to him ever since they left the mall. However, he wasn't really sure if that was a good thing since he could, apparently, be trapped permanently within this game. Not to mention, this question was always on his mind the more he thought about being trapped in this game. He always wondered… What would happen, if he dies within the game? Being a hero is no joke, so what happens when he actually dies? Does he respawn? Or is the game permanently over…

"Izuku, are you ok sweetie?" The green-eyed teen was broken from his thoughts as he faced Mitsuki, the ash-blonde mother having a concerned stare on her face. Ever since they left the mall, he's become less and less talkative. It was really starting to bother her quite a bit.

"Y-Ye-Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to use the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back." He instantly dashed off to the back, worrying the blonde even further as she had a concerned frown with a pout mixed in her expression, she placed one hand onto her hip as she soon took a seat on the couch, waiting patiently for her nephew to return. She might have to check on him just in case.

Meanwhile, Izuku was hyperventilating over the sink, trying to calm his shaking form. He turned on the water so he could splash his face with the liquid, doing his best to stay calm. Yet with everything that's happened so far, he just couldn't bring himself to do so properly.

**Izuku! What are you doing fool?! You're supposed to be out there bagging that sexy ass aunt of yours! Get back out there, and shove your cock inside of that MILF's pussy dumbass!**

"..." The boy had to resist the urge from throwing up at that. Sure, even while she wasn't necessarily blood, that was still his aunt, and he could never bring himself to sabotage this happy marriage between his aunt and uncle just for some dumb game so that he could become a hero. He wouldn't sacrifice anyone or anything to achieve his dream. Not to mention, no matter how upset he was at his former childhood friend, angry that he was shunned and bullied, told by him that he would never be worth anyone's existence… He could never choose to take revenge down this route. In fact, he couldn't bring himself to take the road of revenge at all. Izuku didn't have a single ounce of vengeance in his being. Instead, the green-eyed Midoriya child was a firm believer in doing what's right, no matter how much you desire for reprisal.

**… Sigh. Alright Izuku, you need to listen up, and we need to get something straight right now. While I get you don't actually wanna take this route to get stronger, do you really expect to actually be anything in life if you cower behind this scarred shell of yours?**

"..." Izuku only read the textbox, looking down upon himself as he grit his teeth with his hair covering his eyes. He wanted to be a hero so badly. He wanted to change lives and save people with a smile on his face. He wanted to be number one. He wanted… He wanted to be like his idol and inspiration All Might. He didn't wanna take advantage of anyone just to get somewhere. He wouldn't take an edge over anyone just to finally be noticed. Please… He doesn't want to become something he's not. He's not ready at all for this. Don't force him to become something far from a hero.

**I know this game is gonna take you down some fucked up routes, that's true. However, do you expect to be a hero by doing everything the right way? No, you don't. Even heroes had to face utter and brutal hell to earn the right to become a hero. Not everyone is born the same, and this world is unfair for the twenty percent like you that are revealed to be quirkless. However, when someone gives you an opportunity to achieve your dream, you take it! As long as you stay true to yourself, and always promise to do right by everyone you come across in the end, only then can you truly become a hero! So come on Izuku… Come and embrace your Hero Academia!**

"..." The thirteen-year-old didn't say anything as he cried and cried. Here was someone behind this screen giving him the chance to conquer his aspiration, and yet he was rejecting that gift to the fullest right now. Yeah, he didn't want to become something he's not, but through the game's words, the green-eyed teen understood everything he was truly saying.

Just because you have to take these risky moves that could make or break you completely, doesn't mean that you won't do right by the mistakes or decisions you made in the end.

With this message clear in his mind, Izuku started wiping away all of his tears, trying to face the textbox like a man. Well, as much of a man that he could be anyways. Seconds later, he stared down the game with determination in his soul, only stating the words of "Let's do this Nexus." as the game started typing itself again to give him a new message.

**That's my boy! It's time to nut or shut up! You got this! So you already know what you got to do. Pull out that 3D hexagon and get to work! I'm counting on you to do your best!**

The green-haired teen only nodded his head before pulling out his green hexagon, watching it rotate as it took him to the main page to see his achievements.

**/Congrats!\\\**

**Accidents Happen: Get blindsided into a terrible situation by your sensual luck! (30 XP) (3 Points)**

**First Time: Experience your first orgasm! (45 XP) (2 Points)**

"Um… I'll just ignore the first one." Izuku sweat dropped before flipping over to his attributes and stats- no… He stopped before he did anything. Knowing how smart he was, he needed a plan to… Commit to what he was about to do. He just couldn't hope for the best and expect everything to be alright. That type of thinking would get him nowhere. So that's why he tried going through everything in hopes of coming up with some sort of plan for his aunt. It wasn't until he started checking his free perk, that he might've just gained an idea.

**See right through you: The gamer now has the ability to see the lust of any woman. Can only see one woman's lust at a time and must focus to see it at all. (Cost - 2 points to upgrade)**

"I see right through you gives me the ability to see any woman's lust with focus, maybe I can upgrade it and use this to my advantage." Izuku deposited two points into the perk, only finding out that he can upgrade it for two more points, so he did just that. Maybe this could give him some ideas with his new information.

**See right through you LV3: Can see the lust of multiple women within a 10ft range. Anyone in your range suffers automatic horniness by 8 percent the closer they get to you.**

**Since you upgraded it twice, choose your special ability:**

**1: The more you touch any woman, they'll become easier to seduce by an extra 2 percent.**

**2: The more "subtle" your suggestions are, the more temptation any woman will give into having you screw them. **

"... I'll settle for the first option. There could possibly be situations where I won't have enough time just to leave suggestions… Even if I'm lacking confidence to have…" He blushed deeply before even getting to finish his sentence. Even while confident in himself, the thirteen-year-old was still a nervous wreck about this entire dilemma. With that being said and done, he decided to save his last point. There's nothing much he could really do with it anyways for now so… It's better just to hang onto it.

On the other hand, Mitsuki was relaxing a bit on the couch, patiently awaiting Izuku's return as she began to get even more worried over her nephew. It's been ten minutes since he left, and he still hasn't come back yet at all. Was he sick? Or maybe it was something else? Whatever it was, she needed to help him handle it just in case if it was a problem. So being the good aunt she is, the red-eyed thirty-six year old headed towards the nearest bathroom she thought he was in. It was confirmed to be the case when she saw the lights on inside and began knocking on the door.

"Izuku… Are you ok in there?" Hearing her voice, the boy immediately stuttered out "Ye-Yeah Aunt Mitsuki! I'm fine! I just lost myself for a bit! I'm coming out!" He turned off the water that he had left on before drying his hands and putting the Nexus away. It was time to do what he would most likely regret for the rest of his life. So with that being done, he immediately opened up the door to face his aunt.

"H-Hey, Aunt Mitsuki. Sorry about that if I was worrying you."

"No, it's fine. I'm just glad that my nephew is alright and that nothing bad has happened to you. Now come on, let's go and fix up something to eat."

Both of them made their way towards the kitchen, Mitsuki suggesting what they should cook up. While she did have many wonderful ideas, ideas that Midoriya couldn't toss aside since he loves trying new food, he couldn't help but say he wanted Katsudon. It was his favorite meal after all. And the boy would be damned if he passed that up

"One bowl of Katsudon is coming right up! Although, I don't know how to actually make Katsudon." The red-eyed mother put a finger to her lips to make a pout, only putting disbelief into Izuku; without a second thought, the green-eyed Midoriya child immediately took the Bakugo Matriarch's hand before they ended up searching around the kitchen, finding out that she still had some leftover ingredients to make it.

"Why do I feel like I'm getting hot a bit?" Mitsuki thought to herself as Izuku grabbed some onions and a chopping board. The boy proceeded to grab a knife and wash it off before bringing his aunt right over to the board, placing her in front of him as he pressed up close against her, causing the thirty-six year old to blush since her bottom was planted right against his private. Although, Izuku was ignoring this unconsciously as he handed her the knife and placed both of his hands on her. On one hand, the ash-blonde mother was definitely thinking about her position and hoping that this doesn't go too far. On the other hand, for some odd reason, she found herself enjoying this just a bit. While the other side of her brain rejected this purely, the small one percent actually liked the feeling. This felt so odd to be honest.

"The first step Aunt Mitsuki is to chop the onions. The onions should be one-half small and about ninety grams for this dish." He moved her hand up with his to gently chop the onions, moving over the vegetable bit by bit as they continued. So within that amount of time, the Bakugo patriarch found herself learning a lot about the green and black-haired boy's favorite dish. Not only was it fun to cook, but there are also definitely many ways you can make it.

"Alright Aunt Mitsuki, can you grab the rice while I grab the pot of water?" "Of course! I'll get right on it!" Her usual joy had taken on while she reached inside of the cabinet with Izuku not too far away grabbing a pot and filling it with water. Once Mitsuki got the rice, Izuku had finally finished getting the water before turning to meet her. Although, he turned a little too fast as he ended up tripping over himself, facing planting forward while splashing Mitsuki in water, causing the blonde to let out a scream from the cold water while he felt pain and an oncoming headache.

"S-S-So cold!" The ash-blonde haired woman yelped in surprise from the cold water drenching her clothes. Since everything got soaked, her shirt and skirt were basically see-through, giving the thirteen-year-old the view of a magenta bra and black with white striped panties. The longer he stared, the more he felt his blood rising as his face became a dark scarlet, soon letting out steam as he was completely embarrassed by his mistake, not being able to take his eyes away. This only resulted in Mitsuki getting the message of what he was staring at. Just like that, she looked down instantly to see what caught his attention…

"EEK!! DON'T LOOK!!" The woman dashed off to her room, acting as if she was an innocent high school girl. Izuku couldn't even explain the situation of what just happened. All he could say was that his bad luck caused his sexual luck to give her bad luck which is good luck for him… is that how you say it? Either way, Mitsuki came back minutes later in some new clothes, remembering to put on an apron so that another accident like that doesn't happen again.

"Ok then Izuku, let's continue making the Katsudon." She chuckled rather nervously, for some odd reason, finding the attention she received from her adorable nephew in that situation, somewhat enjoyable. Yet the more she thought about it, the more she shook off that thought as disgusting and unpleasing. This was her nephew, so why was she enjoying this like some sick perverted pedophile stranger? And trust me, she had the right to say pedophile.

And just like that, both Izuku and Mitsuki got back to work as they made sure to watch their step. In the end, they could damn well say they made a great team cooking together. Besides the earlier mishap with the water, everything else after that incident was perfectly fine. This allowed them to finish the katsudon in record time. So this could explain the reason why they were sitting on the couch now getting ready to eat; or in this case, Izuku was already eating to his heart's content. Well, at least he blessed the food.

"Mmm… So delicious! Izuku, do you mind changing the channel for me please?"

"Hm? Hmm, not at all Aunt Mitsuki." He continued to eat a bit more.

Looking at the remote that was on the coffee table in front of this brown leather couch they were sitting on, Izuku had reached for the household item. This however set off another accidental mischance. At the same time he reached for the remote, Mitsuki had actually stood and leaned forward to reach for her drink that she placed too far from her on the table. Izuku, who was so busy eating his food at the moment, reached further and further for the remote, not noticing how dangerously close his hand was getting to Mitsuki.

As Mitsuki reached out her hand for her drink, she was close to grabbing it before her eyes widened, her pupils dilating as she had to resist letting out a moan and squealing. Izuku, who was so busy eating since he was starving all this time, had grabbed his aunt's bubble butt, squeezing it while pulling it at the same time as he thought he grabbed the remote. Yet the green-haired Midoriya child was too engrossed in his delicious katsudon to even notice. Mitsuki, thinking quickly before he noticed what he had done, immediately grabbed the remote before learning forward some more, snatching her ass out of his hands before replacing her delicious bottom with the remote.

"... Hmm, so Aunt Mitsuki… What would you like to- Are you ok?" He saw her panting a bit, ignoring the fact that she was bent over the table. She only gave a nod to him while grabbing her drink at the same time. The green-eyed child nodded his head. Then just like that, she sat back down with a massive blush on her face as she sipped from her cup.

"Izuku… Izuku played with my ass! And he didn't even realize it!" The blonde's heart was beating faster than before this madness that happened; her face was now a deep crimson that refused to fade anytime soon. Then that feeling returned as she found herself loving the way he touched her. Then she realized that she had unconsciously squeezed her legs together, trying to calm the burning sensation in her loins. She got turned on by her nephew's touch, and the red-eyed thirty-six year old couldn't deny that some part of her enjoyed it. Not to mention, she now oddly felt a burning desire to be touched by him more. Yet the other half of her still rejected every part of it. It was wrong, and she didn't want to continue down such a path. How could something so bad also feel so good at the same time?

"Hey Aunt Mitsuki, you ok?" The mother's attention was caught by his green eyes staring directly at her, making her back up a bit in embarrassment before giving him her most convincing smile. She only said "I feel perfectly fine." before he nodded with a smile of his own, turning his attention towards the tv along with her. This would be the last thing he would remember before eventually passing out with no idea as to why.

"... Mmm… Ugh… My head. What happened?" The green-haired teen was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, looking around as the tv was still on, but he was under a blanket without a single mess around him. Did Aunt Mitsuki clean up everything? Slowly, he arose from the couch. If Mitsuki wasn't in here, then she was definitely in her shared room with his uncle Masaru. They were married after all. Besides that, Izuku noticed it was dark out, and immediately took the chance to check the time on his phone, noticing that it was currently 11:47 pm, and also taking note of the fact that he had 13 missed calls from Inko, and a few unanswered text messages as well. Crap, she was definitely worried. Although, if he went home now, all he would do is just make her worry even more for why he came home so late at night… Looks like he was spending the night here.

"I gotta use the bathroom." He stood up fully, stretching as he popped his popped bones and got rid of his stiffness. He really needed this right now to be honest. Besides that, he began walking to the back as he had to use it badly, so it didn't take him that long to get inside and do his business, washing his hands soon after he was done. And just like that, he made his exit from the bathroom, walking through the halls before suddenly hearing some strange sounds. At first, they were only light noises and just sounded like small creaks in the floor. However the further he walked within the darkness and depths of the hall, the sound continued to get louder and louder. At this point, the quirkless teen began getting nervous about what he was hearing. More or so, the closer he got towards the random commotion, the closer he got to the truth; the noise was coming from Mitsuki's and Masaru's room.

"That sound is coming from inside. Is Aunt Mitsuki ok in there?" He questioned, finding that the door to the married couple's room was cracked open a bit. Even though what he was about to do is an invasion of privacy, he needed to know if Mitsuki was perfectly fine. Although he doubted she was since the noises he heard earlier were banging against his ears from inside the room. So with that in mind, he got closer and closer to crack in the door as he peered inside. His world would forever change after this.

"Mmm! Ugh… Ha, Ha, Ha…. Come on! Just come on and cum already!" The blonde whispered shouted as she could be seen fingering herself, shoving two fingers deeper within her walls as she pushed open her labia with the rest of her fingers. She had her lips spread open so that she could continue to have easy access in thrusting deep inside of her form. Yet this only proved that it still wasn't enough as she inserted another finger within her vaginal walls, stirring up her pussy as best as she could. However, it was useless. No matter how many times she spread out her walls, rotated her fingers inside, and shoved her fingers deeper into her womanhood, she couldn't cum. So that giant stain on the sheets filled with her love juices was the evidence that she hasn't been able to cum for a while.

"Tch, damn it! I wanna cum so bad! Just let me cum!" She shouted, finally having enough of being tortured by her defiant genitalia that refused to give her that blissful release she was hoping for. As the ash-blonde finally shoved four fingers inside of herself, she continued to try again and gain the inevitable orgasm she was hoping for. Yet her pussy still declined to deliver what she asked for. With that being said, she roughly caressed her vaginal walls with her fingers, moaning out here and there as she tried not to be too loud. She didn't want to wake Izuku after all. The red-eyed MILF arched her back as she leaned deep within the bed, sticking her lower half into the air as she wanted to make her crotch more accessible for her fingers to please that sopping wet vagina of hers. Her original clear cream began to become more cloudy as it leaked out of her womanhood, dropping to the base of the covers as it further drenched the sheets. Mitsuki grit her teeth with a desperate look, furthering her desire to spray her squirting liquid across the room.

"Come on! Let me… Just let me cum already!" She didn't care anymore. The thirty-six year old MILF started going faster and faster, spurting out more of her cum as she tried to get her pussy to hurry up and give her that inevitable release she was waiting for. The blonde mother even went as far as pinching her clit and twisting it, enjoying the bit of pain she was in while screaming as her pussy dripped out juices like a waterfall. Her bed became extremely soaked by this development, however, she never came. She was forever stuck in the pleasurable frustration of teasing.

" I just wanna cum! Let me cum you stupid pussy!" Mitsuki continued her fingering, hoping she got that orgasmic relief soon.

"Aunt Mitsuki…" Izuku held back his regret and tears. He caused her to suffer like this. Yet, while it was nothing to cry over about, he did feel guilty for making her suffer through this agonizing frustration to cum. She couldn't cum at all since he watched as she tried and tried again over and over to release. She still couldn't cum no matter how hard she tried. Izuku on the other hand had enough. He wasn't going to let his aunt suffer through this anymore. His heart refused to let her go through this alone. So without any hesitation, full of confidence yet while still being a nervous wreck right about now, a mad blush on his face while his member twitched painfully against the confines of his boxers and tight pants, he walked into her room as he stared at her erotic form with nothing but silence. It was time to be a hero… And a very erotic one on that note.

"... Aunt Mitsuki…"

"..." She stopped everything she was doing as she lowered her body in a rush to cover herself, grabbing the bedsheets as she used them to cover everything Izuku just saw, blushing madly while feeling ashamed. She just gave Izuku a show, and he most likely woke up from her screaming. That's probably the reason why he came to investigate what happened. She thought of herself as a terrible aunt for even doing something of the sort with her nephew around this late at night. Now, she was gonna have to live with that feeling for the rest of her life.

"I-I-Izuku…" She looked away from him in misery, not noticing the boy walking towards her before suddenly pulling the woman into a hug, catching her by surprise. Her eyes practically bulged out their sockets, not believing her nephew hugged her. She didn't deserve this, yet found comfort in hugging him back, playing with his hair as the teen hugged the MILF closer to him. Even while she was dripping wet down there, she enjoyed his touch a lot more than usual. Not to mention, most of her didn't reject the sensation she felt from his touch this time. However, that small amount of her was still disgusted with herself for what she's done. Who could blame her though…

"Aunt Mitsuki, are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine. I'm so sorry you had to see your aunt like that."

"It's ok. I promise that everything is ok. Trust me."

The blonde-haired woman nodded her head in his shoulders as her body pressed up against him. Yet, when her body continued to press against him, the red-eyed MILF ended up accidentally brushing across his erection, hitting the tip as she forced a small moan from him, hushing both of them instantly in this darkness as they both remained quiet. Their faces turned into a dark scarlet as both of them were quite embarrassed about what just happened. No one saw this coming. So with that happening, the green eyes teen awkwardly broke up the hug, apologizing for what happened which only set off a chain reaction of back to back apologies from both of them. This would go on for a few minutes until they eventually stopped, realizing that this was getting them nowhere.

"Look, Aunt Mitsuki… Can we just please agree that both of us were the cause of this? End of story?" Mitsuki sighed at her nephew choosing to reluctantly agree with him. Why couldn't he just let her take the blame? Either way, she looked at him as the boy nodded, rubbing a hand behind his head as he didn't know what to say now. On the other hand, Mitsuki noticed the bulge in his pants she rubbed earlier before feeling a tightening warmth within her womanhood. The thirty-six year old woman rubbed her legs together unconsciously, obviously noting the fact that she felt turned on by her nephew's erection that poked at his clothing. This time, however, the feeling that would usually nag at her about how immoral this was happened to no longer be there. Did she finally accept that this was a good thing?

"Well Aunt Mitsuki, I better get some rest. You should too since we can't stay up all night." The boy turned to make his departure since he knew both of them needed the rest. Mitsuki however was not looking forward to watching him exit out of the room. In fact, when he got farther away from her, something inside of her womb rejected the feeling of being apart from his member. In fact, her inner walls were demanding to have his cock spear her baby chamber that helped make her son with Masaru. However, the moment that entered her mind, she could only think "I'll never cheat on my husband with anyone! I love him!"

"Damn it! What are these bullshit thou- WAIT HE LEFT?!?!" Mitsuki panicked as Izuku no longer stood in this room with her. From all that time she spent clashing with her morality and lust, she actually let him get away. So that meant she wanted her needs to be satisfied?!

Meanwhile, Izuku had made his way back to the couch, deciding it was the best time for him to get some sleep considering how late it was. He'll come up with some other plan for… Yeah, he'll have something by tomorrow if the dark scarlet blush was of any indication behind his mortified expression. The teen took a seat down on the couch as he stared at the tv for a bit. He was contemplating if he should stay awake for now but decided against it. The moment he stays up, he won't be sleeping at-

"Izuku… Can you do something for your aunt please?" The blonde MILF had her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her naked form since her breasts were actually pressing into his shoulders. Being embarrassed enough as it already was, he could only stutter out "Y-Yes Au-Aunt Mitsuki?" as she slowly made him face her directly, meeting red eyes with green eyes.

"Listen… I… I-I-I… I need you to help me in satisfying my personal desires. I-I know, I know… This is the wrong thing to be doing especially with my nephew at a time like this, but please understand that I can't take it anymore. I'm not sure how much you saw…" She avoided contact with his green eyes that stared directly at her. It almost felt like he was peering into her soul. The ash-blonde woman then felt him soothe her a bit by rubbing her skin up and down to encourage her to keep going as he stayed having that dark scarlet blush on his face. Not the best approach, but a good one nonetheless.

"... I'm not sure how much you saw… But you could probably tell that I had a problem trying to… Let out all my frustrations. Yet, when you walked in to help me, I felt calm, but suddenly got the desire to feel more of you when you touched me. Not to mention, after you left me in the room all alone… I could feel my womb calling out for you to come back and… And… Please every awakening passion that was soaring throughout my entire body." Her face in turn became dark scarlet, possibly even getting darker than that. Mitsuki just poured out everything from her heart to him. Now he knew the truth of why she was acting this way. Although, she had no idea that the boy already knew why she was like this, and why she was craving his touch at the very moment.

"..." Izuku didn't say anything; he only chose to comfort his aunt as she slowly turned her head to face him, sitting up a bit so that her jugs could rest on his face as his nose was placed in between her large melons called breasts.

"I-Izuku… I know I'm asking a lot of you, especially when I'm asking you to help out with something we shouldn't be doing, but… Just for one night… Could you please fuck me until I cum out everything I have inside of me?"

He could feel himself sweating as his green eyes watched the thirty-six year old MILF place her arms under her bust, pushing them up closer to his face as she shyly awaited his answer. She felt so submissive under his gaze, yet was really hoping that he could at least let her feel his caressment on her body. The red-eyed woman wanted to be felt up by him all over. So with no words bothering to come out, the thirteen-year-old gave her a nod of his head, signaling that he would do it. After one night with him, Ms. Bakugo will officially become Ms. Bakuhoe, hehehe… For Deku though, for Deku though.

"Thank you Izuku. You're the best nephew ever." Mitsuki moved her chest away from the teen's face as she placed her hands on his cheeks, leaning down before bringing her lips against his, kissing him passionately as her way of thanking him for doing this. Even if he was a virgin, which she could tell due to the fact that she knew her nephew would never give his virginity away to just anyone, she was going to give him the experience he needed tonight, and show him an amazing time for obliging to her request.

Izuku didn't say or do anything as he let his aunt kiss him, prompting him to actually do something as he started kissing her back gently. He strayed from doing anything stupid since he really didn't know how to kiss, and he was never experienced in the way that couples do it. However, he did see movies, shows, and read books that gave an insight on how to kiss back properly, so he could at least try those methods out.

Mitsuki felt her eyes widen a bit when Izuku pressed his lips further against hers, letting him smother her lips with his own while she started kissing him deeper. For a virgin at this, the blonde couldn't lie that her nephew wasn't half bad. He needed some work on his lip to lip touch when it comes to kissing, but above all, he actually showed some skill in this a bit. Either way, the ash-blonde MILF took her smooth silky hands from his face as she grabbed his arms, using them to guide his left hand towards her waist. As for the green-haired cinnamon roll's right hand, she placed it on the left side of her bottom before squeezing his fingers deep into her fleshy bubble butt, allowing a slight moan to escape her lips as she took her hands away to place them on his shoulders.

Izuku felt his friend begin to rise, obviously being turned on very easily by the kiss. Mitsuki slipped her tongue past his lips, forcing it inside to touch his own as the boy decided to do the same, caressing her pink slippery attachment with his own. Their saliva began to mix together, their tongues beginning to swirl around inside before the blonde woman took her hands away from his shoulder to guide them down his chest. Soon enough, she eventually made it to the bottom of his shirt, tugging on it a bit before slipping her hand down even further and further towards his pants. In their kiss, however, they never let up as Izuku subconsciously pushed his tongue against hers, forcing the older woman to do the same as it soon enough became a battle for dominance. In the end, the winner was obviously Mitsuki as she explored Izuku's mouth to her heart's content.

The thirteen-year-old on the other hand felt her fingers trace across his erection, it bulging painfully as she rubbed her hands all across his member for grabbing the zipper to his pants, pulling it agonizingly slow as they continued to kiss each other more and more. Eventually, she unzipped his pants fully as she touched his boxer covered dick, pulling them down a bit to move them out of the way as she felt up his appendage, having a shiver run up her spine from how big he was, being shocked at his full length. Slowly, she began stroking his phallus, rubbing her hands and fingers around his bulbous head and twitching veins to stir him on. She was easily getting what she wanted as the green-haired teen moaned in their kiss, being shocked he did so. On the other hand, Mitsuki actually found him moaning to be quite sexy in her ears. She wanted to hear him more. So with that in mind, she broke the kiss as she slid her body down to his cock, bringing her mouth closer to his attachment as she not only wanted to hear him moan but taste him as she does so.

The thirteen-year-old watched his thirty-six year old aunt go down on him as she let a few hot breaths escape her mouth so that they could warm up Izuku's dick. And just like that, she immediately took him into her mouth, watching him lift his hands in the air a bit as he clenched his teeth, letting his aunt do whatever she wanted.

"Come on Izuku. You can do this. You just gotta survive the embarrassment… What's the worst that could happen?" Izuku moaned out loud as Mitsuki started licking around his shaft, taking some of him inside as she slowly raised her head before lowering it down upon her nephew's member. Her tongue wrapped around his appendage, smearing it completely with spit while his bulging manhood twitched against her tongue; Mitsuki only moaned a bit from how his dick's built up veins spasmed a little at the touch of her tongue, pressing it further against his cock to taste him more. The teen male only groaned as the ash-blonde haired woman started bobbing her head on him faster, moving up and down at a quicker pace as she swirled her tongue around the green-eyed teen as much as possible. The red-eyed MILF placed her hands on Izuku's waist as she started taking him down to the base, feeling her throat expand from his schlong as she gagged a bit, choking on him some which alarmed the teen as she looked him into his eyes, somehow letting him know that she was ok before moving his hands away from her head.

"I can… I can feel something come out from my- Ugh! Am I about to-" Izuku was cut off from his thoughts as his pupils shrunk, moaning louder than before as Mitsuki's throat clenched around his shaft, squeezing him hard as she sucked on him harder and grazed his cock with her teeth and tongue. It was at this moment in time that Izuku couldn't take the pleasure that he was receiving, and felt his orgasm coming fast as he placed his hands on her head and shoved his aunt down to the base of his cock on instinct. The blonde mother on the other hand was definitely caught off guard before she hummed around his phallus, loving how rough he was with her in that very moment as her eyes rolled back a bit. It was then and there at that specific moment in time that Izuku came down Mitsuki's throat, letting her insides be filled with his white cream. Yet it didn't seem like he was really going to stop any time soon.

"How much can he cum? He hasn't stopped yet, and Masaru definitely doesn't let out this much." Mitsuki continued to let him have his way with her, taking all of his cum inside of her before she finally felt his ropes of seed slow down in entering her system. Soon enough, Izuku removed his hands from Mitsuki's head as the blonde MILF slowly pulled herself off of the teen male's manhood, letting the rest of his cum spill inside of her mouth as she drank it happily, no longer being bothered by this immoral act. She also didn't realize that she's been playing with her pussy this entire time, letting all of her juices drip on the couch as it stained the furniture with her clear liquid.

Taking her fingers away from her delicious dripping folds, she climbed back on top of Izuku, slowly pushing him down as she placed her womanhood against his member. Her womb and vaginal walls started burning with an everlasting flame, stating that it would not calm down until she got Izuku inside of her. So in this case, she was already losing herself while she was grinding herself against the boy's phallus. Those clear juices of hers ran down on his dick, beginning to soak his clothes as she leaked out a lot of her cum onto him, grinding faster and faster so that she can have his entire appendage covered with as much of his juices as possible. Izuku on the other hand was feeling weak as Mitsuki continued lathering him up with much of her liquid as possible so that she could easily slip the thirteen-year-old inside of her used pussy that has given birth and been penetrated quite a few times by her husband.

"Izuku! I want you inside of me! I know that it's sudden, but please understand! I need this!" The ash-blonde MILF suddenly, without hesitation, lifted up a bit before instantly placing her entrance at his tip as she slammed down on him soon afterward, having his schlong thrust deeper inside of her. Considering the best part for her, it slammed deep into her womb. Well, she got what she wanted at least. She did want to have is dick buried within her pussy and womb after all.

"Ugh! Aaaahhh!" Mitsuki screamed out in pleasure as she convulsed around Izuku, forcing him to blow his load instantly inside of her from finally having his member shoved so deep within her pussy. His aunt's pussy no less. However, he was still a virgin; so when he felt her clench around the top half of his shaft, it didn't stop him from coming again, filling her womb and cunt with his seed as it started to flood out of her and onto his clothes. One of the cons of being a virgin since you don't last long. Either way, the thirty-six year old lost herself with Izuku deep inside of her. She couldn't stand the thought of having him inside of her, but not getting the chance to ride him until she was satisfied with having his length fuck the life out of her. That's why, when Izuku stopped cumming inside of her, Mitsuki wasted no time in bouncing up and down on him, smothering his shaft with her insides as she continued to smash his manhood back within her.

Izuku on the other hand was going fucking crazy right now. Both physically and mentally because of two things. The first reason to the physical aspect was because of his body acting on its own since he grabbed the MILF's waist without even thinking to do so before the woman leaned down and kissed him passionately, bouncing her delicious ass against his legs while the boy continued to smother his aunt's pussy with the cock that the ash-blonde haired woman started to love more than anything due to the fact that it happened to make her crazy with lust. More proof to actually add to this fact was when Izuku started thrusting back inside of Mitsuki, the teen male's body doing it in response of its own accord. As for the mental aspect… Well, not much needs to be said since his heart was practically racing while his mind tried to process every moment of this, not wanting to forget a single detail. This would definitely be implanted within his memories for a long ass time.

"... I'M CUMMING!!" The thirty-six year old screamed from the top of her lungs as her inner walls shuddered from the insane amount of pleasure that overwhelmed her body. Moments later, however, her gates instantly broke before she came around her nephew, crushing his schlong with a lot of force which made Izuku widen his eyes as his pupils dilated. Immediately, the black and the green-haired teen started cumming inside of her, flooding the older woman's womb to the brim with as much cum as possible that would leave his system. Never has he ever felt such a tightening on his balls like this.

The red-eyed woman only screamed out her release and much more as she refused to let go of the thirteen-year-old's dick with her pussy. Pink hearts formed in her eyes as she made some lovesick ahegao face that refused to her expression. With her eyes rolling back, and her tongue hanging out of her mouth, Izuku could barely make out the woman falling unconscious seconds later as he still felt intense gratification from his aunt's womb and sensitive walls squishing his manhood tightly. It was at this point in time that Izuku slowly felt himself closing his eyes. The teen fought to stay awake, but his efforts were futile since his eyes had closed despite all his struggles. He blacked out just like Mitsuki did without even realizing it. He wouldn't wake up again until later on that day.

**Hey boys and girls. It's Aruko Itsuka here finally back after being gone for like… A few months now? Sorry for being gone for so long. I got wrapped up in school which ended for me a while back, then I was celebrating my birthday and all that, working on some new things outside of being an author since I'm an editor, and so much more. I've had a lot on my plate.****Yet, I'm back once more to keep updating my stories for you all, because I can't just leave this on one chapter and everyone doesn't know what happens next. So don't worry, I'm back for now, yet updates might be slow… Depending on my situation that is.**

**For the lemon that you all just read, I'm not gonna lie that I had difficulty writing it, as it doesn't look well done to me in my opinion. Mostly because I don't know how to write a virgin having sex, and the moment I came back to post this for you all was months after I started to finish this scene between Izuku and Mitsuki. So I basically finished writing the lemon on the same day I posted this chapter for all of you to see. Weird huh?**

**Besides that, I don't plan on letting this stop. I'll keep doing my best, and try to make this as amazing as possible for all of you to enjoy. I just gotta do my best. That's all I can do. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys in the next one. Peace. **


	3. Personal Update

**Hey everyone, Aruko Itsuka here bringing you a personal update. So, I know everyone has been wondering why I haven't updated, so I'm here to explain.** **You see, a few weeks back, my puppy ended up getting sick without my knowledge as to how it happened. Me and my sibling were walking him with our other puppy as she's only six months now, her half-brother being 8 months. Either way, he had been a bit sick at the time, but we didn't know how bad it was.**

**At the time, I thought my pup was suffering due to Bilious Vomiting Syndrome, an illness for dogs that causes them to throw up yellow bile from their systems. He refused to eat, drink, and stopped walking at some point so I tried to fix the problem. I tried giving him a few things that could help with it, but that wasn't the main problem.**

**Eventually, it got so bad to the point where he had to go to the vet as I now realized that the problem was more serious when he no longer barked for my attention and refused to eat after the two days he previously stopped eating before along with some other added symptoms.**

**Turns out, he got infected because of another owner's dog that carried parvo, AKA the Canine Parvovirus. Since I've only been taking care of my puppies for eight months, I was never really prepared for this, and this result caused my pup to suffer. In the end, I did everything I could to help him, but I never realized how low his chances of survival were.**

**In the end, I did my best to make sure he would get back to full health, but it wasn't fated to be. Hours later, my pup had passed while he was taking his medication. All that time I stayed by his side, watched him while he slept, and checked on him to make sure he was ok, led to me having to watch my puppy struggle to stay alive before being taken from me permanently.**

**So yeah, I'm sorry that there hasn't been an update, and the next chapter was halfway to being done, but this had officially thrown me off track; I do apologize for being gone so long, but I was trying to nurse my pup back to health because I loved him dearly. I had got him when he was just two months, so when he got sick, all my time had to be focused on him. I didn't want my puppy to go through this.**

**With that being said, an update still won't be happening this week, but next week is when another chapter is due to come. Right now, I'm just not in my right mind to writing.** **I thank you all for being patient with me and reading my story even if I've been gone for so long. It means a lot. Still, I hope you all have a blessed day/night, and thank you all for reading. Thank you, and stay safe out there. You only get one shot at life after all.**

**Until next time, peace out boys and girls. I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
